Merry Christmas My Love
by The Nymph'ChrisDRENVY
Summary: OS relatif à YHIM: Kurt, Blaine, Ian, Julien, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Eva…et tous leurs enfants fêtent Noël tous tention, Reda va devoir tenir sa langue et laissez Louis croire au père Noël. Je suppose que vous voulez tous connaître les cadeaux que vont recevoir tous nos héros lors d'un réveillon très…païen. (PDV Kurt) Ceux qui n'ont pas lu YHIM peuvent comprendre.


Prompt : OS relatif à YHIM : Kurt, Blaine, Ian, Julien, Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Eva…et tous leurs enfants fêtent Noël tous ensemble. Et attention, Reda va devoir tenir sa langue et laissez Louis croire au père Noël. Mais surtout, je suppose que vous voulez tous connaître les cadeaux que vont recevoir tous nos héros lors d'un réveillon très…païen. (PDV Kurt).

**Donc, me voilà de retour avec un petit OS relatif à YHIM, qui me tenait à coeur. Rated K+ par pure précaution, et surtout ça se situ juste un peu avant l'épilogue. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos petites reviews ! Je vous aime tous, chers lecteurs de YHIM. **

**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la fanfiction YHIM, petit résumé, car vous pouvez comprendre sans lire (ce qui ne vous empêche pas de faire un tour hein xD): Kurt après avoir fait ses études à New-York, vit avec Blaine, et est chanteur dans un groupe composé de lui, Ian (son meilleur ami en couple avec quelqu'un de prénommé Julien) et Rachel. Santana et Brittany sont ensemble aussi. Les enfants de Kurt et Blaine sont Louis, Reda et Teri, et la meilleure amie de Teri (et fille d'Eva, la meilleure amie de Ian) s'appelle Lorraine. Ca vous suffira. **

**Bisous :3 Merci ! ^^**

**Merry Christmas, My Love.**

**PDV Kurt. **

C'était Teri qui vint me réveiller ce matin, le 24 décembre très précisément, accompagnée de son plus jeune frère, Louis.

-Papa, dépêches-toi, s'exclama la plus grande, il y a pleins de choses à préparer pour aujourd'hui, et ce n'est ni P'pa ni Louis qui va les faire… J'ai besoin d'aide, j'te signale que c'est la teuf ce soir, et qu'il faut de la bouffe et de l'organisation pour qu'il n'y ait aucun dérapage cette fois. Ian et Julien arrivent c't'aprèm'.

-Hum Teri, juste une demi-heure…suppliais-je.

C'était de plus en plus dur de me lever avec le temps. Comme-ci je commençais à être user au fil des années. Je détestais la sensation de vieillir que je ressentais.

Vu la lumière qu'il y avait dans la pièce, j'en déduisais qu'il était environ huit heures du matin.

-Allez Papa, il est neuf heures et demi… compléta Louis. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Moi je veux que le père Noël il soit content de venir ce soir.

Mon intuition était mauvaise… et Louis était adorable.

J'enfouis ma tête dans ma taie d'oreiller, pour inhaler l'odeur de vanille qui régnait ici. Je soupirais.

-Papa, P'pa essaye de faire fonctionner le four et de préparer à manger… tenta une dernière fois Teri.

Ce qui fonctionna cette fois-ci, puisque je me levais d'un seul bond, paniqué. Blaine faisait la cuisine ?! Oh Mon Dieu ! La maison allait exploser ! J'enfilais mes chaussons bleus, et me tournait vers mes deux petits choux.

-Ok, les enfants, dis-je. J'y vais. Votre père risque de faire brûler le four et exploser les murs.

Teri pouffa de rire, et Louis me regarda bizarrement. Il ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi j'étais si stressé.

-Je vais réveiller Reda, m'expliqua Teri. Va t'occuper de P'pa et du reste. Louis, tu me suis.

Louis acquiesça et moi aussi. Je mis ma robe de chambre et partit en courant vers notre cuisine. J'étais en panique totale.

-Blaine ! Tu n'as pas fait griller tous les toasts j'espère ?

Bien sûr, c'était ironique. Enfin, on n'était jamais trop prudent. Blaine se tourna vers moi, un pot e confiture à la main. Il avait son doigt dedans et mangeait avec ses mains.

-Blaine, c'est dégueu de manger à même le pot… combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? remarquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est à cause de toi que Reda prend la mauvaise habitude de manger son Nutella avec ses doigts et en les remettants dans le pot après. Comment veux-tu qu'on l'éduque si tu ne lui donnes pas le bon exemple ?

-Padonmchéi.

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

-Pardon mon chéri. Je t'ai fait du café pour le petit déjeuner. Répondit-il.

Je souris à mon mari et m'assis sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine.

-PapaPapaPapaPapaPapaPapaPapa !

Ce cri, c'était Reda qui venait de se lever, et qui avait atrocement besoin de moi. On entendait ses pas résonner rapidement dans le couloir, signe que, comme d'habitude, il courait. C'était Reda, on ne le changerait pas.

-Est-ce que tu sais, continua-t-il en s'approchant de moi, si Eva m'a acheté un portable comme je le voulais ?

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Chut, tais-toi, tu sais bien que ton frère est jeune et par conséquent qu'en aucun cas il doit arrêter de croire au père Noël par ta faute.

C'est d'ailleurs ce moment-là que choisirent Teri et Louis pour faire une entrée fulgurante dans la cuisine.

-Louis ! hurla l'ado. Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! Ce sont mes serviettes, j'en ai besoin je te signale !

Louis rigolait et courait alors que Teri le suivait de près. Elle était vraiment furax.

-Louis, intervint Blaine, rends-lui ça, ce n'est pas gentil.

En entendant la voix d'un de ses parents, Louis se stoppa et redonna sa boîte à Teri, qui le congratula d'un regard noir.

Reda alla se mêler à la bagarre en poussant le blondinet sur le sol. Reda adore faire la bagarre.

-Aïeeeeuh ! s'écria Louis. Méchant.

Le brun rigola et poussa une nouvelle fois Louis, qui cette fois-ci riposta en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Reda fit alors semblant de tomber à terre et cria :

-Ah au secours, P'pa, je meurs…

-Même pas vrai….marmonna le blond.

Je levais une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel. C'était presque démoralisant.

-Papa, chantonna Louis, quand est-ce qu'on met le sapin ? Parce que si on met pas le sapin, le père Noël il viendra pas, et on aura pas de cadeaux, et ce sera pas vraiment Noël si on a pas de cadeaux… Et moi je serais triste et je mangerais pas et…

-Après manger Louis, après manger. Promis, on le mettra.

Louis tapa dans ses mains en sautillant, puis il se mit à tourner autour de la table. Blaine l'attrapa et lui fit faire l'avion. C'est-à-dire qu'il le faisait voler…

-Argh, P'pa, tu me mets plein de confiture sur la joue.

Je rigolais.

-Il faudrait qu'on les lave d'ailleurs…précisa Teri. Ce serait con qu'ils puent tous les deux pour le réveillon.

Louis prit son bras et le mit sous son nez.

-Mais je pue pas, moi…

Je levais les yeux au ciel et prit Louis dans mes bras.

-Viens là, toi, dis-je.

Louis ne dit rien d'autre, car, comme d'habitude, il était extrêmement sage. Reda nous suivait derrière en hurlant : « j'peux prendre mon bain, j'peux prendre mon bain ? ». Et Teri avait repris son occupation préférée : le portable. Elle devait certainement parler avec Lorraine Middleton.

J'ouvris une porte, qui donnait sur un sellier gris et sombre. Je pointais du doigt quelque chose au fond :

-Les enfants, que voyez-vous donc là-bas ?

-Le sapiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn ! hurla une nouvelle fois Reda, qui ne savait que crier.

Je souris à Reda.

-Sapin ? répéta Louis. Le saaaaaapiiiiiiiiinnnnn !

C'était comme ça depuis qu'on les avait. Ils devenaient hystériques et couraient partout en criant, puis, quand ils étaient calmés, ils prenaient le sapin et, avec l'aide de Teri, le montait. Ensuite, ils le décoraient. Et la plupart du temps, ils installaient un petit train électrique en-dessous, et Reda s'amusait à mettre ses soldats en plastique. Les soldats voulaient détruire le petit père Noël en peluche qui était accroché à la base du sapin.

cccCCCccc

Laissant les enfants à leur jeu (décorer le sapin) j'allais m'allonger dans ma chambre pour me reposer un peu. Etre père, ça demande beaucoup de patience et surtout beaucoup de zen attitude pour ne pas craquer quand ils hurlent. J'ai aussi besoin de beaucoup de courage !

Blaine me rejoignit et s'allongea sur le lit à côté de moi.

-Alors, tu vas bien ?

-Peu mal à la tête, répondis-je. Mais c'est la faute de Reda, il ne sait que crier.

Deux lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser sur les miennes. Blaine était toujours de grand réconfort quand j'étais fatigué. Je pense aussi qu'il a tendance à s'inquiéter pour un rien, et je crois qu'il a transmis ça à Teri. C'est une stressée de la life. Comme la mère d'Ian d'ailleurs.

-Alors, ça va mieux ? demanda Blaine.

-Je ne sais pas, réessaye pour voir.

Oui, c'était de la pure provocation, je le savais. Mais c'était toujours marrant.

-Bien.

Et nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, jusqu'à ce que Louis, Teri et Reda s'en mêlent. Ils ouvrirent grand la porte et poussèrent un cri.

-Papa ! hurla Reda.

-P'pa ! s'écria Louis.

Blaine et moi nous regardâmes.

-Quoi ? demanda mon mari.

-Vous êtes trop mignons… finit Teri.

Reda plissa le nez.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais moi…

Louis lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, encore une fois, pour le faire taire. Je pouvais presque entendre son cerveau crier à Reda : « soit poli ! »

-On a fini de mettre le sapin, reprit Louis. On pensait que vous aimeriez le voir, mais apparemment, vous êtes occupés.

Blaine explosa de rires.

-Mais non, on est tout à vous, mes chéris, on arrive.

Nous nous relevâmes rapidement, un peu paniqués quand même, et Blaine trébucha en sautant du lit. Nous courûmes ensuite jusqu'au salon, où se trouvait un magnifique sapin, dressé au milieu de la pièce. Il était essentiellement décoré de guirlandes électriques multicolores, et de guirlandes blanches et bleues, ainsi que de fausses roses. Il y avait des chocolats accrochés près des boules de Noël assorties aux guirlandes. Et à la base du des branches, il y avait les peluches. En dessous du socle se trouvait, comme je l'avais prédit, le petit train qui portait les soldats en plastique de Reda.

-Alors ? demanda Louis d'une petite voix.

-Il est magnifique…murmura Blaine. Comme tous les ans.

Louis se mit à taper dans ses mains pour la deuxième fois de la journée, heureux.

-Bien, marmonnais-je, et maintenant, allez-vous laver pendant que Papa fait à manger pour ce soir.

Reda et Louis se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain en se chamaillant. Le petit beurre était en colère car son frère venait de dire qu'il était moche.

-Bien, Teri ? Tu es prête toi ? demanda Blaine.

-Ben ouais, il me manquera plus qu'à me maquiller et à mettre ma robe.

J'enfilais un tablier et commençais à cuisiner. Vivement qu'Eva et Ian viennent me prêter main forte…

cccCCCccc

La sonnerie de l'entrée retentit alors que l'odeur dans la cuisine commençait à affamer Teri.

-J'ai la dalle…marmonna-t-elle tandis que Blaine disparut pour aller ouvrir.

-Papa, s'écria alors Reda. Teri aussi elle parle mal. On dit j'ai faim, pas j'ai la dalle.

-Toi, t'as rien à me dire, répliqua-t-elle. Tu parles comme un charretier !

Reda leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pff, ça veut rien dire ce que tu dis.

-Renseigne-toi alors, mon cher petit frère…ironisa-t-elle.

Son frère bouda et s'en alla dans la chambre, certainement pour aller embêter Louis, vu qu'il abandonnait avec Teri.

Je remuais énergiquement la pâte pour la bûche dans le saladier au moment où Ian, Julien, Eva et Lorraine entrèrent dans la pièce.

Lorraine et Teri se retrouvèrent toutes les deux et disparurent dans la chambre de ma fille, se racontant sûrement les dernières nouvelles de l'école.

-Ian ! M'exclamais-je, saladier en main.

-Kurtie ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Regarde, j'ai même mis le pantalon doré qu'on a acheté y a quelques ans !

-Je vois ça…

Je me tournais vers Julien après avoir répondu à l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami.

-Et toi camarade ? lui demanda Blaine tandis que je lui serrais la main.

-Et bien écoute, répondit Julien. Comme je le peux.

Eva me tendit un grand sac plastique. Je regardais l'intérieur avec curiosité, pour y voir d'énormes paquets cadeaux colorés.

-Va les cacher, ce sont les présents de notre part. Il nous faudrait pas que les enfants tombent dessus… rit-elle.

Je souris, et les passais à Blaine qui se chargea de les cacher avec les autres.

Ian vint me passer un coup de main en cuisine, et Julien, lui, s'amusa à manger les fraises que je venais de laver. Il en passa même à Eva, qui se régala également.

Reda fut très heureux de montrer son dessin à Ian et Julien : c'était un zombie qui se suicidait avec un revolver sur sa propre tempe. Mon meilleur ami rit aux éclats alors que le dîner commençait à être prêt. Une bonne odeur régnait dans le salon, et c'est certainement ce qui amena les deux ados de la fête à se pointer devant la télévision.

Blaine installa la dernière décoration avec Eva, alors qu'Ian et Julien se chargeaient d'organiser le coin karaoké avec de vrais micros, les paroles, les musiques sur Internet et les set-listes de métal déjà prêtes.

Louis s'amusa à déposer un peu partout des figurines de Pokémons sur la table basse du salon, fier de décorer lui aussi.

-Pikachu il sera à côté de Ian, et Nymphali à côté de papa. Je vais mettre un Phyllali à Lorraine, un…

Oui, je sais : mon gosse est trop chou.

Enfin, la soirée put commencer…

cccCCCccc

-Alors, s'exclama Blaine, heureux, qui commence à chanter ?

-Les enfants en dernier, s'écrièrent Lorraine et Reda en même temps.

Teri et Louis acquiescèrent en chœur. Bien, les plus jeunes nous obligeaient à passer en premier.

-Pas moi, dit Eva. Je passerais après vous.

Ian, Blaine, Julien et moi nous regardèrent. Personne ne voulait se mouiller.

-Et si vous faisiez un duo tous les deux ? proposais-je à Ian et Julien.

-On peut en couper deux et les mettre à la suite ? demanda Ian.

-Oui, c'est ok, répondit Blaine.

-Alors, c'est d'accord, Ian et moi nous étions déjà décidés sur « The Crow, The Howl and The Dove » de Nightwish, puis « Dark Star » de Tarja Turunen.

**(L'auteure : je vous conseille fortement d'écouter ses deux chansons, la traduction n'est peut-être pas nécessaire, mais si ça vous intéresse… La première est une ballade, la deuxième envoie. Merci. Ian en gras, **_Julien en italique_**, **_**et les deux ben, gras italique soulign**__**.)**_

(1)_**Don't give me love, don't give me faith  
Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead  
Don't give me love, I've had my share  
Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead**_

**A crow flew to me, kept its distance  
Such a proud creation  
I saw its soul, envied its pride  
But needed nothing it had  
**  
_An owl came to me, old and wise  
Pierced right through my youth  
I learned its ways, envied its sense  
__**But needed nothing it had  
**_  
_**Don't give me love, don't give me faith  
Wisdom nor pride, give innocence instead  
Don't give me love, I've had my share  
Beauty nor rest, give me truth instead**_

(2_) Burning out in the distance you're falling  
Starting to fade  
Light is condemned to be tied down by gravity close to the end  
_**Do you still remember?  
Before the weight that pulled you under  
Dared you to rise  
**  
_Where are you now?  
Are you proud of the life you wasted_**?**  
_Wearing the crown of illusion you created_  
**You'll never know what it feels like to shine  
You're the master in your own mind  
But a slave to all  
**_**You are a dark star**_

Empty  
Is never enough  
You keep clawing for what you can't reach  
Smothering space filled without any grace and I can't breathe  
Nothing lasts forever  
Even the stars will loose their luster returning to dust

**Where are you now?  
Are you proud of the life you wasted?  
Wearing the crown of illusion you created  
**_You'll never know what it feels like to shine  
You're the master in your own mind  
But a slave to all  
__**You are a dark star**_

Ils reçurent une salve d'applaudissements, et ils saluèrent joyeusement.

Teri s'exclama :

-C'était vraiment bizarre la dernière chanson.

-Mais non, VTT, c'est du métal ! rétorqua Lorraine.

Finalement, les enfants passèrent avant nous en chantant « What Does The Fox Say ?! » que tout le monde accueillit en riant. Reda imita même la chorégraphie du clip, et Lorraine et Teri firent les renards à la perfection. Quant à Louis, qui ne savait pas lire, il chanta un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ce qui eut don de tous nous faire sourire. Ils étaient tellement mignons tous ensemble à danser.

Eva nous interpréta une reprise de Van Canto, Spelled In Waters, qui était une belle balade, suivie de I'm The Greatest Star, de Funny Girl, ce qui me fit bien rire, personnellement.

Alors qu'elle terminait son karaoké, on sonna à la porte. Reda alla ouvrir à Santana, Rachel, et Brittany.

Et la soirée reprit de plus belle, car Santana et Rachel nous firent un duo sur Don't Rain on My Parade. Quant à Brittany, elle inventa une chanson plus qu'hilarante sur une tasse. Elle chanta aussi sur son chat… Bien que je n'ai pas tout compris, puisque ça parlait aussi de cigarettes, d'alcool, et de sang… et de fondue au fromage…

Puis, ce fut enfin à notre tour, à Blaine et moi. Nous nous éclatèrent sur « Little Lies » de Tarja Turunen. Nous chantâmes tous les deux en même temps cette belle chanson de la reine du métal symphonique.

**Take my faith with an open hand and warm embrace  
My confidant  
Use my words  
Take the good away and leave the worst to sell me out**

**Little lies**  
**Little lies**  
**Making up tragedies**  
**Nothing is what it seems**  
**Who cares what is real**  
**Little lies**  
**Little lies**  
**Only to entertain**  
**The message is all the same for those who believe**

**Feed the flames**  
**Empty wishes with no room to blame**  
**My sacrifice**  
**Deep inside**  
**There is nothing left to stand behind**  
**But**

**Little lies**  
**Little lies**  
**Making up tragedies**  
**Nothing is what it seems**  
**Who cares what is real**  
**Little lies**  
**Little lies**  
**Only to entertain**  
**The message is all the same for those who believe**

cccCCCccc

Quand l'heure des cadeaux, tant attendue, arriva enfin, les enfants furent envoyés dans la chambre de Teri, sous la surveillance d'elle et de sa meilleure amie. Personne n'avait le droit de sortir, car Louis croyait encore au Père Noel, et que les cloches des rennes venaient de se faire entendre.

Blaine alla chercher les cadeaux, Julien, Santana et Eva ramassèrent les sucres qu'on avait mis dans les chaussons (pour donner à manger aux rennes), et Rachel, Ian, Brittany et moi disposèrent les cadeaux que Blaine avait ramené autour du sapin.

Nous nous forcions de ne pas rire parfois, car il ne fallait pas faire trop de bruit.

Quand nous eûmes fini, Santana alla chercher les enfants dans la chambre, et Louis fut le premier à sortir en criant :

-OUAIS LE PERE NOEL EST PASSE, C'EST L'HEURE DES CADEAUX !

Reda n'était pas loin derrière, courant aussi vers les paquets et commença à déchirer le papier.

Teri et Lorraine sortirent enfin, en riant comme des hyènes devant l'air excité des petits.

Reda et Louis s'approchèrent d'un énorme cadeau commun.

« Pour Louis et Reda » disait l'étiquette.

Quand je vis Ian et Julien se regarder, je compris que c'était leur présent.

-Oh ! C'est un truc de malade ! s'écria Reda en voyant ce que c'était.

-Jeux-vidéos ? demanda Louis pour en avoir la confirmation.

Devant leurs yeux se dressait la boîte d'une PS3, avec Call of Duty BO2 à l'intérieur, en supplément.

-Oh oh ! C'est trop bien, ce jeu ! Je vais geeker toute ma vie ! rit Reda. Merde, je ne rêve pas !

-Oh, gros mot ! le réprimanda Louis, qui venait de découvrir son Furby bleu.

Je reçu un T-shirt « J'adore les sourires et les baisers » de la part de Blaine, ainsi qu'un pantalon rouge, Ian m'offrit un vase en argile absolument magnifique, un nouveau micro avec casque rose fluo de Santana. Julien, et ses idées mal placées, m'offrit un livre de positions…étranges… pour Blaine et moi. Rachel trouvait ça mieux d'avoir mis en commun son argent avec Eva pour me donner une nouvelle radio.

Blaine eut de ma part un nouveau nœud papillon avec Simba dessus, le DVD de la reine des Neige et avec Ian, le dernier Pokémon Y. Julien lui avait offert des chocolats, et Santana un maître ruban, pour « voir si tu grandis avec le temps », et des chaussures de ville. Eva lui donna une peluche de chiot, et Rachel un album des Beatles qu'il ne possédait pas.

J'offris à Ian le dernier album de Van Canto, et le premier de Whithin qu'il n'avait pas encore. Blaine lui donna un appareil photo qu'il réclamait depuis l'année dernière, et Julien lui offrit un parfum et une yaourtière. Eva, elle, déroula devant ses yeux beaucoup de posters de ses idoles, entre autre Kili dans Le Hobbit et Envy et Mustang de FullMetal Alchemist. Santana et Rachel lui donnèrent un ensemble costar-cravate très extravagant de couleur bleue.

Eva reçu un fer à lisser pour ses longs cheveux, comme elle le réclamait depuis longtemps. Ian en avait profité pour lui offrir un fer à lisser également.

Santana et Brittany reçurent également beaucoup de cadeaux, même si ceux de Brittany se rapprochèrent plus de ceux des enfants… Je n'ajouterais rien.

Et Rachel, à part quelques CD, ne reçut que des vêtements, certainement parce que tout le monde trouvait qu'elle s'habillait n'importe comment. Mais personne ne le dit.

-Joyeux Noel !

-A vous aussi !

Nous chantèrent même « Merry Christmas » en criant et en riant.

Brittany alla chercher du houx et le mit au-dessus de nos têtes, parce que soi-disant « c'était une tradition pour les dauphins de s'embrasser sous le houx », même si c'était censé être du gui…

Nous le fîmes quand même avec plaisir avant de nous lever et de chanter White Christmas.

_**I, I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
With every Christmas card I write (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
May your days be merry and bright  
And may all your Christmases be white **_

_**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**_

Et je souhaite à toutes les personnes qui le méritent, à elle aussi, un Noel en blanc.

* * *

**Merci de votre attention, et peut-être également de votre soutien. J'aime le Klaine, et les reviews xD Biz ^^**

**La psychopathe LNC DRENVY.**


End file.
